


in flux

by woahpip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Making Up, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, it's not quite that but i tried, magical beings, prompt was murder mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahpip/pseuds/woahpip
Summary: “Please tell me that’s not tobacco. Or opium. I know how you like to be authentic as possible.”***Hermione greets Luna after a long day at the ministry.





	in flux

**Author's Note:**

> Reviewed quickly by me-- if you see any mistakes (especially tense!) please let me know.

Hermione arrived home after a long day of procuring international portkeys for herself and Luna; not a usual part of her job, but the women will be taking a “work vacation” soon, traversing through different countries helping Magical Beings units with the populations they serve. Luna isn’t an official employee of the Ministry, just a consultant, so the mountains of paperwork took hours even with a Quick Quotes Quill. And there was the fact that Hermione decided she needed to fill things out instead of Luna.

It was one of their more serious arguments.

“Do you not trust me to take this seriously? You’ve known me very well for over a year now. I turn reports in on time. I meet deadlines for several publications. I take my career seriously. Just because I believe in things I can’t see, and you can’t understand that, doesn’t mean I can’t complete the things you do believe in.”

They came out on the other side of that argument with more love for one another, more understanding. But things have on and off been icy.

Hermione still did all the paperwork. Almost everything she had done before the fight, but when dealing one and one with the international magic travel agency, she did fill out more without calling Luna in. She just wanted to be in control of…everything. She had to be, for it to be okay.

And she always wanted Luna to be okay.

*

After actually kicking off her shoes, she noticed the rose petals scattered on the floor, leading not to the bedroom but to the tiny kitchen.

It was like them: grossly romantic, but not what you’d been conditioned to expect.

And the what greeted her in the kitchen definitely subverted expectations.

*

“Is that a…pipe?”  
It was all Hermione could think to say. Luna was dressed in a detailed Sherlock outfit, complete with a pipe, leaking with what she hoped was magical smoke.

“I was planning our go away party and picked this up while I was out…I know these stories are some of your favorites.

I thought it’d get you kind of hot.”

Luna jumped off the stool while she answered, sliding a hand up Hermione’s arm, grinning when goosebumps burned in her wake.

“Please tell me that’s not tobacco. Or opium. I know how you like to be authentic as possible.”

“Of course not. It’s magical. It doesn’t even smell.” Luna’s smile dimmed for a moment, and she leaned in to kiss Hermione’s forehead.

“I know we’ve been fighting lately. I think we made up, but there’s so much going on we haven’t had time to make sure. I just wanted to make you laugh.”

“I know. We’ll have to make time. Use some days on our trip to just be us.”

The huge smile returned to Luna’s face, and she ushered Hermione to the table to see her pile of notes.

“I got really into this party planning. Let’s do a murder mystery.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Fairest of the Rare facebook group, celebrating 1000 members. Thank yall for the prompt-- sorry it wasn't realized more fully! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
